Indelible
by EtherealBallet
Summary: Tyson and Nieman resurface and commence a psychological game of cat and mouse with Castle and Beckett. With nothing in her stomach she dry heaved violently, immobilized by its succession. She endeavored to gain control of her body, nervous that she was drawing attention to their alcove amid the trees.
1. Chapter 1 - Not the Gift I Had In Mind

Kate couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Castle wasn't telling her something, as if to protect her. She didn't need protecting and its inherent walls, she needed honesty. Everyone at the precinct gathered in cheerful celebration of the holiday season. Each laughing and smiling as though without a care in the world. Not Castle. His joy was an attempt to veil what was weighing on his mind. Despite the fact that he had told her that everything was fine, she knew it wasn't. She could sense the empty tension that seeped into his eyes and saturated his body, then radiating to hers. She began to mull over reasons for his change of character and how she could ease into a conversation with him about it.

Was it the poem? She thought, feeling her insecurity bleed into the back of her mind.

Maybe it didn't live up to the Castle family tradition? See - this is exactly why I hate committing my thoughts to paper.

Kate forcing herself to consider possibilities beyond her self-doubt. She thought over the day with her husband, it tore her apart to see him in this sullen mood, a stark contrast to his boyish optimism.

"Hey…" She said in subtle tone, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I would prefer to celebrate with my charming husband in a more intimate setting." She expected him to return her banter with one of his usual quips, but instead gave a weak smile.

"As long as I'm with you, Kate, I couldn't be happier." Rick answered taking her delicate hand into his and interlocking their fingers.

"You read my mind." She hummed.

"You're a man of many abilities, Mr. Castle." She teased, brushing her nose against his before acaressing his lips with hers in adoration. She lost herself in the moment as the awe of their love washed over her. Even after seven years the sight of Richard Castle makes her giddy. Each time he touches her it evokes chills and her heart skips a beat. "Come on. Let's go home." She smiles, still grasping his hand.

Once home, Kate decided that now is as fitting of a time as any to ask Rick the truth of what was on his mind.

"Hey, babe?" She inquired with slight hesitation in her tone.

"Yes?" His replied with love.

"Back at the precinct you said that everything is okay, but I know it's not… " She implored holding his face in both hands, "Please, let me in. Tell me what's going on."

Castle's eyes met Kate's, which exuded devotion, then released a burdened sigh and rested his forehead on hers.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Kate. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." His voice riddled with disappointment.

Though she didn't want Castle to know, she had a fear of what words may follow. "What's happened, Castle?" The concern in her voice only for him.

"Gates broke the news to me just before you came to read your poem to me."

She offered a blank stare as she held her breath.

"Kate, I… I'm no longer allowed to work with you at the twelfth." His voice faltered.

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"When Detective McBride was in transit to Central Booking unknown assailants gunned him down. After the DA found out about my cooperation with Dino - I'm so sorry, Kate." He confessed, his head bowed as emotion overcame him.

"Hey… shhh… Castle." Kate placed her hand beneath his strong chin, lifting it so his eyes could join hers. "We'll figure this out, we always do. You should know that after everything we've been through together. None of this is your fault, you didn't have a choice."

"I know, I just… "

At loss for words, Kate kissed her husband with an ardent ferocity. "It'll be okay, everything always is with you as my partner." She whispered into his ear. "Now come, Mr. Castle, as I mentioned before I want to celebrate with my husband."

Much to her delight, a boyish smirk returned to Castle's face. Kate knew that having everything out in the open had rejuvenated him. And with that they proceeded to their bedroom, Castle following her lead.

Two months later, with his P.I. days behind him, Castle managed to finagle into the good graces of the D.A. Allowing him to resume his work beside his wife.

Life at the precinct had fallen back into its familiar pattern. After two months consumed by Castle's absence Kate was more than grateful for his return. The Twelfth without his charming quips and outlandish theories proved hollow and procedural. The only opportunities she had to bounce ideas off of him was after a long day of stolen glances to his vacant chair beside her desk. In truth, he was her rock. He added a zest to each day and each case. Before his leave, Kate had was unaware of just how well Castle complimented her natural skill as a detective. They were a rare, unstoppable combination. It amazed her to reminisce over her years without him. As much as he annoyed her in the beginning, she couldn't imagine where her life would be if it weren't for him.

Kate's phone pierced the dark silence of their bedroom. Through her fog, she reached over to her nightstand knowing it was a body drop. She was though, unaware that this case would soon leave a haunting and indelible impression.


	2. Chapter 2 - More than a Winter Chill

"Beckett... " Kate answered in a semiconscious haze.

"Yo, Beckett, we have a body. Ryan and I are pulling up now, I'll text you the address. See you when you get here."

"Okay thanks, Espo." Kate responded as she hung up and stretched her once dormant muscles as she admired her sleeping husband.

She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful lying there, her idea of perfection. Gratitude washed over her in moments like these. The supposed commonplace ones, but they weren't without significance to her. Each one a touching reminder of the demons they had overcome to arrive here.

"Castle…" Kate said offering a soft nudge. He didn't stir, though it didn't prevent a loud snore from escaping his mouth. "Hey, Castle… wake up. We have a body." Her voice a seductive whisper.

He rolled into her. "Come cuddle just a bit longer…" He whined in a way she found tantalizing, as he glided his palms up her arms then pulled them around him. "Ah… you see, Mrs. Castle, that's much better..." he hummed through a smile, pleased with himself.

Each kiss that brushed her lips compelled her to stay wrapped in his warmth. "You know, you're not making this any easier…" she teased.

"Good. I wouldn't want to make anything too easy for you." He offered a satirical reply and resumed kissing her in persuasion. "I am rich you know… You could…"

"Curse you, Richard Castle… You are my kryptonite. Now, please let's start this day already so we can come home and finish where we left off." Her voice a sultry whisper and her expression impish as she kissed him again.

"Bonus points for the sexy nerd reference. You drive a hard bargain, Katherine Beckett." He said narrowing his eyes while shaking her hand in a way that suggested sarcasm. He startled her as he threw the warm covers off himself with enthusiasm and shot to his feet. "I'm up!"

The feeling in the air was different today, though Kate couldn't identify why until her eyes met the victim. She gasped as she dropped the cup of coffee in her hand. Shock set into her body which, a noticeable trembling spreading over her. "Castle…" She called out weak with a weak voice. "Please… don't… You need to go." The image of this scene before her now seared into her memory as wrestled her emotions.

"Kate, what are…?"

"No!" She converged upon him protective.

Disheartened and Ryan and Esposito agreed with her, compelled to follow her lead.

"Please... you can't…" Tears burned her eyes as she searched his in distress. "I…"

The boys hated pulling Castle away from Kate and in many ways they didn't want to. He was like family to them, but he couldn't see…not like this. Their arrival on the scene was only minutes before Kate and Castle had pulled up.

Silent tears graced Kate's cheeks as she stared at the broken body on the unforgiving earth, eyes still open to receive the world. A body once the vessel of a soul was now hollow and pitched aside as if insignificant. Standing here, now, under these circumstances felt so surreal. The anguish she'd been struggling against ripped through her chest and assaulted her heart.

"Please, Javi, tell Ryan take Castle to the precinct now. He can't…. It should be me that…"

"I know." He rested a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her with wounded eyes. "I'm staying with you." His look dared her to argue. He refused to go anywhere and she knew it.

"Thank you, Espo." Her voice drowned out by the onslaught of emotion.

Once she as sure that Rick was out of sight she dropped to her knees, too weak to stand any longer. She let out a pained cry as clung onto Javi who was now kneeling beside her. "Beckett…" He said preventing her from moving any closer to the victim. "Shhh… shhh…We can't get to close to the scene. We can't contaminate it." He wasn't prepared for this, none of them were. "I know…I know…shhh…" were the only words he could say.

She felt as though she was going to be sick and pass out all in the same breath. She could usually stomach crime scenes, but this one was quite different. She forced her eye closed tight as if to erase the image from her mind. Guilt bled into her. She was responsible for this in some regard, she knew it. Castle wouldn't blame her, but that didn't matter. Still, she blamed herself and she felt each breath pierce lungs at the thought.

Rick didn't know which he should be feeling, confusion or panic. Kate had never shielded him from a crime scene nor looked so panicked. He would never forget the ache in her eyes, the visible burden of the anguish forced upon her shoulders. It tortured him to see the light in her eyes completely extinguish. He needed answers, even if that knowledge had the power to suffocate him, he needed to know. He ached for Beckett just as he sensed the he would soon rely on the warmth of her smile and the tranquility of her presence.

"Ryan… Please… tell me what's going on?" Castle said anxious.

"This scene is… different… Castle so our procedure has to be too."

"How could it be…?" His mind assuming the worst.

"Castle, you have to know that she's doing this for you." Ryan said unable to look at Castle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Far From Coincidence

Once Castle was out of sight, Kate's regret for sending him away plagued her. Her instinct to protect him had overruled her rationale. She knew he was strong and capable of conquering anything that life threw at him. After all, it was he that had carried her through her greatest difficulties. She couldn't crumble when he would soon need to draw on her strength. Rising once again, Kate fought to regain her composure. She ached for Rick. As soon as she was standing a strong wave of vertigo hit and her balance faltered. Surprise filled her upon recognizing the presence of strong hands moving to steady her waist. Intent on preventing her fall.

"I couldn't leave you." A voice steeped with remorse whispered from behind Kate.

Dread wrenched her stomach as she identified its owner.

"I know. I should never have…" The lump of tangible emotion halted her words and forced her eyes shut. She pivoted and began to face him.

The moment Kate's eyes met Castle's captivating sapphires guilt consumed her. "Castle, I'm so sorry. I didn't…. I just…"

"I know... but we are weakest when we confront our demons alone, Kate. The last seven years have more than proven that. I love you… please, Kate, let me in." His hands cradled her delicate face as he stroked her cheeks with each thumb.

"Always." she said with a faint smile as she collapsed her weakened frame into his. She was grateful for his strength.

Releasing a sigh at the thought of his imminent request, Rick pulled away from Kate to look her in the eyes. "Kate." He looked at her with resolution. "I know I may regret this, but I..." His tone was nervous, yet remained loving.

Kate eyes fell as she nodded in agreement. Taking in a deep breath she forced the strong and determined version Kate Beckett to return. She took his hand, her body still close his. Her pulse quickened as they approached the now covered body, still lying where found. As he reached to uncover the body, she stopped him.

"Let me do it, I'm…" She knew he could see right through her poor excuse.

Castle took note of the added reverence in Kate's demeanor as she exposed the body. It took a moment for reality to hit him before the pangs of torment began envelop him. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't!

"No, no, no…" he muttered to himself. "This can't be right…"

"Babe…" Kate breathed as she arose and placed a firm grasp on her husband's shoulders. Her heart burned by the desire to take his pain upon her. She could feel his body quaking in harmony with her own and became concerned when he pulled away. He began to pace back and forth occupied by his nonsensical mumbling while he pushed a forceful hand through his hair.

"Rick!" She said planting her hands on his shoulders with confidence. She was desperate to bring him back from the depths of his tortured mind.

The crazed look in his eyes alarmed her when they met hers. "We need to find who..." He snarled, preoccupied by the thought of the person responsible.

"We will, I promise you that." Kate said, her tear filled eyes dressed with empathy met his. "This is personal for me too."

All Kate could do was vacant stare at the lifeless form of the girl she'd grown to love over the years. The familiarity of her long red hair and electric blue eyes haunted her. Alexis was like a daughter to her, a close friend and confidant. The thought this cruel end was enough to make Kate snap. She would hunt down the person responsible and make their life a living hell. They would pay, just as Bracken paid for her mother's murder.

Kate's mind came back to reality once beckoned from her thoughts by the ringing of Castle's phone. He hadn't noticed her stare off into oblivion deep in thought. She pulled it from his pocked to see who it was and her face lit up as she held her breath before answering. The screen read Alexis, her cute face smiling up at Kate. With apprehension she slid her fingertip across the screen to answer the phone.

"Hello…" Kate said trying not to get her hopes up.

"Kate? Why do you have my dad's phone?" A familiar voice inquired as Kate let out a delighted laugh.

"Alexis! You're okay!" Rick perked up upon hearing Kate's exclamation.

"Yes, I am. I just finished taking my finals. Is everything okay?" Alexis said with obvious confusion.

"Where are you now?" Kate asked shifting to making sure she was in a safe place.

"I just made it back to your guys' place. Why?"

"Alexis, listen to me. Stay there and lock the door. Your dad and I will be there as soon as possible…" Kate didn't argue when a frenzied Castle seized the phone from her without a second thought.

"Alexis?" Castle said as emotion snagged on her name.

"Hi, dad…. What's going on…?"

"I'll explain everything once I get there, I promise, but for now please do exactly as Kate asked. We're on our way to you right now. And Alexis… I love you. So much more than I could ever express."

"I know." She giggled. "I love you too, dad."

Castled rushed through the door with Kate in tow both eager to hug Alexis. Relief washed over both of them as soon as they saw her.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're safe! I just had the worst nightmare." Castle said, smothering her with his affection.

"Me too." Kate said as she pulled Alexis into a tight hug.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Alexis asked, frustrated by her lack of information.

As much as they wanted to spare Alexis of the details about her doppelganger, they knew it was necessary to ensure her safety. As Castle sat down beside her and proceeded to explain this morning's Kate's phone rang. It was Lanie.

"Lanie, please tell me you have good news."

"Kate, there are some unsettling things about our victim, beyond who she resembles..."

"Unsettling how?"

"The victim appears to have had cosmetic alterations done to her face."

Kate's heart quickened. She knew where this was going. "Please tell me you don't mean alterations reminiscent of Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos…"

Lanie's long pause said everything. She was still unsettled by that case. Kate's eyes closed in horror as she cleared her throat.

"Do we know who she is yet?"

"Madeline Benton. She's a 21 year old Columbia University student."

"Was she made to look like Alexis?" Kate asked, though she felt it was a rhetorical question.

"It appears so. Beckett, the boys found a card along with surveillance photos of Alexis on the body."

"A card?" She was almost hesitant to know.

"I sent a picture to your phone." Lanie's replied with unsettling horror.

"Okay, I'm going to look at it. I'll call you back."

She hung up her phone and opened the message from Lanie. Her heart sank as she stared at the print and read…

Beauty still unmatched.

We'll meet again.

Soon...

\- K


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Normalcy

"I guess we can't be surprised, can we?" A burdened voice said in her ear, rousing her troubled mind.

Kate didn't move, instead her gaze a blank fixation on the ominous message.

"Kate…" His arms encircled her torso, the palms of his hands in protective repose on her abdomen as he drew his body closer to hers.

The warmth his affections warded off the chill which had surged through her veins. She positioned her hands over his, unaware of the deep sigh escaping her mouth. Castle's arms felt like home and she yearned to bask in the sanctuary of his presence always. She turned to face him and their eyes connected as she flashed a faint smiled.

"Rick, I love you." She whispered, her hand resting on his jaw while her fingertips offered subtle traces on his lips.

"I don't know what will happen…" She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Kate." His fingers slid underneath her delicate chin and compelled her hazel eyes to return to his.

"We will find them, Kate. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about Castle…" He saw a pain return to Kate's eyes. A pain only present when she was reliving the trauma of his disappearance.

"Jerry Tyson will not take our happiness away from us nor will Kelly Nieman. We're strong, Kate, we won't let them. I love you and will always be by your side. That's just part of the deal you signed up for when you married me. Then when we're both old and senile we can rediscover our love for each other. "

She found it irresistible how he always knew how to melt her heart with his faith in them. She adored his reassuring voice and boyish smile that were synonymous these moments.

"Thank you." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Always." He smiled back at her.

"Come now Mrs. Castle. I need your expertise."

"Oh?"

Castle took hold her hand and they made their way to the couch.

Kate spent the next few hours with Castle and Alexis figuring out a plan to ensure the red head's safety while they worked on the case. Any case involving Dr. Nieman and Jerry Tyson was close to home for both Beckett and Castle. The option to not pursue it was out of the question, still Alexis' safety was priority. After careful thought they decided she and Martha should vacation overseas until all was clear. Castle had trusted friends there so he knew they were in good hands. Tyson had resources, but not any that were so far reaching. The personal calling card for Beckett left no sign of any interest in anyone beyond her and Caste. Tyson had never made any plays at Martha or Alexis before so Castle knew that this victim meant to rattle him and Beckett. If he and Beckett were inseparable before, they'd be even more so now.

With the news that Martha and Alexis had made it to their destination and were safe, Kate and her husband collapsed on their bed. Both worn down from the emotional and mental exhaustion of this ordeal. It had only been thirty-six hours since they'd arrived at the crime scene, yet it felt more distant than that.

"Now the trick is falling asleep." Castle sighed as he pulled Kate closer.

"Yeah, I'm still on edge." She replied somewhat distant.

"We can't let him disrupt our lives, Kate. This is what he wants. For us to be paranoid and not focused on outsmarting him."

"You're right, Castle. The question is how do we move on without always feeling like we have to watch our backs?"

"I don't know that there's a right answer to that question. We just do."

"Well, I can think of one thing that might help." Kate said in a low admiring voice.

"Please tell me you're alluding to what I think you are." Castle begged.

"Why don't you kiss me and find out..."


	5. Chapter 5 - No Longer Safe

It didn't make any sense. Three weeks had passed since the day the Kelly Nieman decided to resound her fixation on Kate's beauty. In truth, Kate found it difficult to decipher if Dr. Nieman was behind the murder, or if Jerry Tyson was tormenting Castle once again. Regardless, Kate found the fact that the two remained dormant for just shy of a month unsettling. For this reason she lay in bed staring off into the dark silence above her. Her mind preoccupied by the dissection of nuances of the two psychopaths when a salient detail struck her with bitter ferocity.

"Something isn't right." Kate said causing her to jolt upright. The cold air struck her bare arms where the bedding no longer remained.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Castle replied not yet awake.

"I don't know. It just feels like someone's watching us." She felt ridiculous for sounding so paranoid.

Castle didn't reply prompting Kate to wonder if he'd fallen asleep once again.

"Castle." Kate whispered. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah." His response passive." I was just thinking."

Kate didn't appreciate the vague response. It invited a multitude of scenarios to flood her mind, all with unpleasant conclusions.

"And what were you thinking about?" The strain in her tone betrayed her.

Castle sat up and nuzzled closer to Kate, drawing her into his arms. She relished in the sensation of his fingertips gliding across her arms, their warmth disputed the chill of the loft. She loved this man and admired his character more with each passing day. He had always brought out the best in her and she endeavored to do the same for him. Kate had almost released all worry, when her husband's voice called her back to reality.

"I've felt it too." He sighed regretful of his confession. "For weeks now. I can't place my finger on why though."

"I think you should have your mother and Alexis extend their 'vacation' just to be safe."

"I'm already ahead of you. I spoke with both of them earlier today."

"Oh, good." She said relieved at the news. Her hands were now caressing his thighs with a marked affection.

"So what do we do?" Castle's voice was rigid and protective. "I'm not risking your safety in any way."

"The best we can do is increase the security here, but you and I both know that Tyson and Nieman border on sociopathic genius." She offered a dim smile in attempt to reassure him.

"Well, Mrs. Castle, I can't sleep." His intonation playful in an attempt to divert the conversation.

"I can't either." She looked at her watch on the night stand, 4 A.M. "The good news is that I have an hour before I have to get ready for work."

"That's good news?" He countered in disgust.

"Of course it's not!" She teased. "You know how much I love working a 12 hour day without sleeping at all the night before." Even though she knew that her husband couldn't see her she rolled her eyes, her trademark.

"Well, if you have an hour..." He breathed into her ear.

"Castle." Her reply dry. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Not all, but I am a man. So the majority of the time, yes."

"Good." She smirked at him. "Then I'm doing something right."

"Richard Castle, you make it difficult to leave this bed." Kate scowled with sarcasm at her husband.

"I can't help it. I'm ruggedly handsome." He shot a sheepish grin back at her.

"And smart." She kissed him with a hint of tease. "And witty." Another kiss. "And strong." Another. "And an amazing husband and father."

"Do you have to get up?" He said with a pout.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"In that case, I'd like to report a homicide." He said picking his phone and pretending to dial.

"What?" Kate inquired, genuine in her confusion.

"Yes, my wife. She's killing me."

"Oh, Castle." She said rolling her eyes at him. "You come to work with me. Most husbands don't have that luxury."

"It's not work I'm concerned about."

"Babe, I need to get ready." She responded ignoring the prior comment and getting out of bed.

Defeated Castle laid back down tempted to fall asleep once again while Kate ventured into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She was going to need it to make it through her day. He heard her make her way into the walk in closet to grab some clothes to lay out. Soon a crash in unison with Kate's audible gasping jolted Castle.

"Kate!" Castle leapt up and made his way to the closet where his wife paused in front of her vanity.

He didn't need her response to see what prompted her reaction. He looked to the mirror where a message written in blood red lipstick glared at him. His heart sank and he immediately felt sick. By this point Kate found solace huddled up on the floor detached from her surroundings. They weren't safe anymore, this was proof. He sat beside his wife and held her in desperation and attempted to offer his security while he read the ominous message again.

You didn't think that I'd forget you so easily.

You're beauty is rare.

I'll never forget.

Our reunion grows closer.

Xoxo

\- K

To the right of the message was a picture of Kate, no doubt taken under surveillance. He held her closer as he noticed her face adorned surgical markings preparatory for plastic surgery.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected

"This wasn't here before I went to bed last night, Castle." Kate murmured still in shock. "She was here, in our home - while we were sleeping."

The implication behind Kate's words made Castle's gut turn, this was bold even for Tyson. She slipped her hand out of his grasp, jumping to her feet. Castle knew that look of determination; the fear that once adorned Kate's face melted into ferocity. The same ferocity that he'd been so taken by over the years. She didn't need to speak for Castle to know exactly what she was thinking. He'd come to know the nuances in her expressions, demeanor, and presence so well that verbal cues were a confirmation. He knew that Kate wasn't going to buy into Nieman's scare tactics. If anything, Nieman's brazen threat strengthened Kate's resolve to end this game once and for all. It was clear, Kate had hit her limit.

"What are you doing?" Castle called after her as he rose to his feet and followed her back into the bedroom.

"Calling Espo." She said as she picked up her phone from her nightstand and began to dial.

Castle walked over to his wife and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and pulling her frame into his. This embrace was just as much for his comfort as it was for hers.

"Okay, thanks, Espo."

Kate threw her phone onto the bed and released a heavy sigh then allowed her head to fall back into Castle's chest.

"The boys are on their way over to check for any prints, though I doubt they'll find any." She mused in disgust while her hands caressed his in search of comfort. They remained in their embrace until Ryan and Esposito arrived with a few other officers to process the scene.

Kate wasn't in the mood to watch as the bedroom she shared with her husband flooded with people who should never have been there. She and her husband briefed the boys on the happenings of the night and morning, after doing so they left them to do their work.

The couple opted for some fresh air by going roof balcony. The view was breathtaking, they could see the sprawling city that was lit by the amber hue of the sunrise. It was almost enough to make them forget about the events of the last two months.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked cocking his head in curiosity.

"Hmm…I'm sorry, babe – what did you ask me?"

"You've been staring off into space for about five minutes now. What has you so lost in thought?"

Kate paused not sure of how to answer Castle's question. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't seem to articulate her thoughts. Castle placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and compelled her to face him. Her beautiful hazel eyes now laced with fear once again, a sight that crushed him. He needed to figure this out. He needed to end this so they could finally start living and stop running.

"Hey – "He said placing his hand on her cheek, cupping her delicate jaw. "It's going to be okay, Kate. We will make this be okay."

"And how to we make it be okay? Even if we arrest them we still won't be safe. Tyson escaped once, he'll do it again." The trembling in Kate's voice betrayed her.

"We have to bait them – just like they've baited us over the years. We have to bring the game to them instead of waiting for their next move."

"And how do you propose we do that?" She said unsure of this idea.

"I'm not sure about that part yet, I need time to analyze Tyson and Nieman and their behavior."

The conversation curtailed a voice chimed in.

"What about Tyson's and Nieman's behavior?" Esposito interjected.

"Nothing, just conjecture." Kate replied hoping to change the subject. "So?"

"Nada. Sorry, chica."

"It's what I was expecting."

"Hey, Beckett, Castle, you might want to get dressed." Ryan said walking onto the balcony to join the group. "We've had a body drop."

Kate and Castle slipped into work mode and put their concerns on the backburner for the time being. They'd continue to decide their next move with the psychotic duo, but life still had to go on. When they entered the upscale home, Kate was reluctant to approach Lanie. She didn't want to discuss what had happened this morning any further – she wanted to forget about it.

"Hi, Lanie, What have we got?" Kate asked jumping straight to business.

"Male. Thirty-five years old. Single GSW to the chest. His name is Wyatt Coles and it looks like he was cardiac surgeon by profession." Lanie replied wanting to ask Kate her scare this morning, but knowing that she would have to wait. Every time Kate arrived to a scene where the victim had died of gunshot wound, the trauma of her shooting inundated her mind.

Kate looked at Castle and knew that he was thinking the same thing that she was. The crime scene is an upscale home, the victim is a thirty-five-year-old male, and he wasn't altered to look like someone else. It doesn't fit Tyson's or Nieman's M.O. The realization prompted a reluctant sigh of relief from the couple. They would have this case as a distraction for the moment, assuming they aren't thrown for any loops.

While his wife was discussing more details about the victim with Lanie, Castle picked up a photo that was sitting atop the mantle.

"Kate –"

"Yeah?"

"Was Henry married?" He said holding out the picture for Kate to see.

"We haven't gotten that far yet, but judging by this picture I'd have to say that he was."

Kate studied the picture of Henry and his wife dressed in their wedding day attired. Both were attractive people and they matched each other quite well. In a strange way, they reminded her of Castle and herself only five years younger.

"Do we know anything about the wife?" Castle asked to no one in particular.

"Uh… Yeah, let's see… Looks like her name is Emma Coles. She's thirty years old and is a pediatric oncologist at the same hospital that her husband works at." Ryan responded as he continued to dig up more information on the couple.

Kate found the fact that the couple had worked together, like she and her husband do, uncanny. "Has anyone tried to get ahold of her?" She inquired, trying to suppress the feeling that something about this picture was out of place.

"We called the hospital and they said that she had a shift tonight that she never showed up for. She didn't call in or anything. And no answer on her cell." Ryan answered.

"Let's get back to the precinct and go over CSU's findings." Kate said to Castle and the boys.

A couple of hours later the report arrived on Kate's desk. She opened it and mulled over the details and couldn't place what didn't seem right about them. She didn't understand what she was getting hung up on, the case could end up being an open and shut case. So why was her intuition sending up red flags.

"What did CSU find with the fingerprints?" Castle questioned in an attempt to once again pull his wife from her thoughts.

"The only fingerprints in the entire house belong to Wyatt and Emma. They also found skin underneath Wyatt's fingernails. CSU tested it against some of the DNA off of Emma's hair in the bathroom and it's a match." Kate didn't veil the disappointment in her voice well.

"We have the ballistics on the gun found in the neighbor's garbage can. It was a match for the murder weapon and only Emma's prints are on it."

Castle didn't know what to make of his wife's demeanor. Kate's discontent over the implication that Emma would murder her husband gave away the parallel she drew. He'd never seen her like this – perhaps the trauma of the day had left her in a state of shock and vulnerability. He wouldn't blame her, he was still quite shaken up. They both had been on high alert, looking over their shoulder all day.

"What's wrong?" He finally inquired.

"I don't know, the more I read up on the Emma the more it doesn't make sense that she'd do this."

"Sometimes people snap and become something that they as well as everyone else never thought they could be." He look her gave his wife exuded compassion.

"There's something that I can't quite place on this case Castle – something that's familiar and not in a good way."

"It's been a long day, Kate. Let's go home." He said standing up and extending a hand to her.

"You're right, it has been. Maybe I'll feel better after some much needed rest, but first I'm needing some stress relief." She mused, giving her husband a sultry wink. "I'll relieve your stress if you relieve mine."

"Oh…Mrs. Castle…I like the way you think."

The next three days were quite, Emma was still missing and Tyson and Nieman remained in the shadows. The game of moves and counter moves was growing old. Kate and her husband used the lull in the Wyatt Coles case to do some digging into the early years of both Jerry's and Kelly's lives. It helped them explore deeper into the psychology of their twisted minds.

"Hey, Beckett – we were able to finally get a trace on Emma's phone." Espo interjected.

"Great! Where is she?"

"The industrial part of town – I have to admit something shady is going on here."

"I agree. Let's go see if we can pick her up boys." Beckett said, putting on her jacket and heading to her cruiser with her husband in tow.

"Please be careful, Kate. I'm quite fond of you." Castle joked trying to ease his anxiety.

"Castle, I'll be careful, but only if you will too. I'm also quite fond of you and plan on keeping you –"

Kate's statement cut short when a SUV rammed the back of the cruiser and forced it into a concrete barrier. Attempting to blink away her blurred vision Kate reached out to grab her husband's hand.

"Castle – Are you okay?" She said wiping the blood that was dripping from her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, I think so." As Kate finished speaking she felt something pierce her neck. A needle! She thought in a panic before blackness consumed her.

When Castle came to he was still in the passenger seat of Kate's now wrecked cruiser, but his wife was not in the driver's seat. His body protested as he worked in a frenzy to unbuckle himself and exit the car to look for his wife. He searched everywhere nearby, there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Kate…." The silence pierced his soul.

"Kate, where are you?!" Still silence.

"Kate!" His heart sank as he realized what had just happened.

When Kate awoke her hands and ankles were bound to a chair and she had a gag in her mouth. She appeared to be in some abandoned building. She fought to keep her attention on how to find a way out of here and back to Castle and no panic. Her thoughts interrupted when she realized that she was not alone in the room. To her right, was a slender figure handcuffed to some steel pipes above. It was a woman who looked completely devoid of energy as her weight was slack. Her body falling onto her chapped wrists, bruised and bleeding. Her long dark hair fell over her face where he head had fallen forward. With some struggle she managed to free her mouth of the gag.

"Hello?" Kate asked trying to get her attention.

The woman didn't move. With how still she was being Kate would have thought she was dead if it weren't for the subtle rise and fall of here frame with each breath.

"I'm not with them. I'm here against my will, like you." That grabbed her attention.

As the woman looked up Kate finally got a good look of her face and gasped. She was not ready for what she was seeing and in a strange way it broke her heart even though she didn't know this woman. Kate decided that there was only one way to be sure of who she thought this woman was.

"My name is Kate. Kate Castle. What's yours?" Kate said in a warm and gentle voice.

"Emma. Emma Coles."


	7. Chapter 7 - Now You See Me

Emma's gaunt face and forlorn expression conveyed more than words were capable. The light in her eyes extinguished, no longer matching that of beautiful woman in her wedding photo. It was in this moment that Kate realized that Emma had been captive since the night of her husband's murder. But it was those dejected eyes of hers that resonated a haunting familiarity that Kate could relate to; that of profound loss. After her mother had died and in the two months that Castle was missing, Kate had seen the same agony in her own eyes. She was now certain that Emma not only knew that Wyatt was dead, but she had most likely watched in horror. I helpless spectator as the life drained from the one she had loved most.

"How bad are you hurt?" Kate asked, her heart aching for this poor woman.

"Not too bad, I don't think." Emma managed to answer in a trembling and labored voice.

"Do you know how long you've been here?"

"I would guess a few days…" She paused to catch her breath and muster enough energy to continue. "…but I'm not sure due to the lack of natural light."

Before Kate could ask anything else she heard a familiar sound filling the hallway beyond the door. The ominous click of heels meeting the floor grew closer, an inordinate confidence with each step. Kelly Nieman. The door opened revealing the unmistakable silhouette of the sadistic doctor.

"Hello, Detective. I see that you've managed to slip out of your gag." Nieman said with a sneer. "I told you we'd meet again."

With those words Dr. Nieman switched on the dormant lights, closing the door locking it behind her. The harsh escalation in brightness from the auxiliary light caused Kate to squint as her eyes fought to acclimate. "So, I know why I'm here. But, why Emma? She doesn't fit yours or Jerry's M.O." Kate spat now seething.

"I…" Emma's effort soon curtailed by an imperious backhand propelling her face rightward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…It's rude to interrupt, Emma. You'll have your turn." Kelly jeered fastening duct tape over the semi-conscious woman's mouth.

Kelly cocked her head returning her attention to Kate disregarding the intrusion. Her face adorned with a mien of amusement as if she were a child with an inane inquiry. "Patience, Detective, the mystery is what makes this so fun." She then advanced toward Kate. Proceeding to glide the backs of her fingers down Kate's cheek with a disturbing sense of admiration. Nieman's hand paused gripping Kate's chin, "Such a striking face." She hummed while constraining the warmth of Kate's hazel eyes to intersect the frigidity of her own. "Although, imperfect."

Kate withdrew her face from Kelly's hold, her expression riddled in disgust. "I hate to break it to you, Kelly, but true perfection is an illusion." She stole a glance in Emma's direction. Her face painted crimson where Kelly's ring had carved deep into the skin along her left cheekbone.

"We'll see about that." Kelly returned with arrogance, thrusting the gag into Kate's mouth once again. The deranged laugh resonating from the doctor made Kate's stomach heave. She found herself combating the rise of bile in her throat. Kate writhed against her restraints as Dr. Nieman grabbed a syringe and drove it into her shoulder. "Now, now… It's time to relax, detective."

'No, no, no…. stay awake, Kate! Stay awake!' Kate thought to herself as the obscurity began to overtake her consciousness.

She was gone. His wife was gone. It didn't take much to know who was responsible. "This was a part of the plan…" Castle whispered to himself in distress. He dove back into Kate's battered cruiser seeking out his phone in a panic. He didn't pay any mind to the fact that his brow was releasing blood in a steady stream. "Come on!" He growled as he fumbled between the seats. "Where are you…? Aha!" Gratitude filled him upon finding his wife's phone unscathed. He unlocked it and dialed.

"Yo, Beckett, where are you guys?"

"Espo…Kate…They have her!" Castle managed to choke out.

When Kate came to once again she was no longer bound to a chair. She was instead lying on a surgical table with her wrists and ankles secured by restraints. As she moved to test her restraints a wave of dizziness overtook her and the nausea returned with added intensity. Kate fought to regain her composure, the last thing she needed was to draw the doctor's attention to her. Once she had a handle on stomach, Kate surveyed the room locating Dr. Nieman fixated on the computer in front of her. Much to her discontent she could see Emma still trussed by her wrists to a galvanized pipe overhead. Her fragile form limp with a cloth covering over her head. The wound from Kelly's rebuke had stained the material a tragic crimson. Kate didn't know whether to feel relieved or sick that this poor woman's hitched breathing gave sign of life. It was evident that she was both starved and dehydrated. The bruising around her wrists had grown darker while she'd been unconscious. Even more heartbreaking were the handcuffs biting into her flesh from the stress of her dead weight.

Nothing about this made any sense, it seems deeper seated, almost personal. Kate's heart sank when she realized that Kelly was aware of her return to consciousness. She noticed her pick up her phone to type something then placed it on the desk.

"Good, you're finally awake." She lulled placing an affectionate hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate wanted to protest, but her overpowering dizziness had returned. Startled by the sound of the door opening and a second party sauntering over, Kate's head shot up. Kate didn't need to guess who it was – she already knew.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the tenacious Detective Beckett…oh, I'm sorry, Castle. My mistake." Jerry Tyson chided. "It seems you two have been quite busy since we last met." The echo of his conceited voice made Kate's stomach turn. She battled to show only the innate tenacity she employed so well, not wanting to reveal any weakness for Tyson to exploit.

Tyson's attention went to the extra body in the room, which he had neglected to notice until now. It surprised Kate to see him shoot Dr. Nieman an expression of bewilderment. "What is this?" He demanded approaching Emma to remove the sack which masked her identity.

"It's your surprise." She crooned, gliding seductive palms down his torso.

What Kate observed next voided everything she thought she once knew about the notorious Jerry Tyson. Upon removing the shroud from Emma he dropped the sack. His appearance give way to torment which compelled him to recoil. "Emm…" he breathed struggling to blink away his disbelief. His shock transitioned to wrath as he propelled himself at Kelly. "What do you think you're doing?!" he roared through clenched teeth.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. I'm helping you get rid of loose ends." She countered in nonchalance, pushing his rigid frame away from hers.

"No, Castle and Detective Beckett, they are loose ends." His rage escalating, "Resurrecting ghosts from my past was never…"

"I was testing your vulnerabilities. It's clear you still have some." Her intonation exuded disappointment.

Kate was realizing that Emma was in this quandary more out of Nieman's envy than anything else. Insecurity was an interesting look on her, one that Kate had never before seen. More unbelievable was the fact that Jerry Tyson, the sociopath, was capable of caring for another person at some point. The question nagging Kate was at what point did these two negations intersect in their lives?


	8. Chapter 8 - Heartbreaking Clarity

Kate was at a loss of words as a bereft Tyson drew closer to Emma and unfastened her battered wrists with great care. He consented her lethargic body to collapse into his. A flare of outrage seized Nieman's face. "What are you..." She snarled.

He silenced the enraged doctor with an extended arm, "Kelly!" he tightened his jaw and his once conceited eyes were ablaze with anguish, "Just give me a minute!" Kate didn't know who this man before her was, he was in fact Jerry Tyson. Though nothing about him was reminiscent of the calculating serial killer. Instead of egotism and emotional detachment was an aberrant vulnerability and insecurity. His countenance paralleled that of a confused and panicked little boy, desperate to find home. He sank to his knees, still cradling the semi-conscious Emma. His fingertips motioning to sweep the blood encrusted hair from her cheek with reverence. "Emm..."He breathed, caressing her fair skin. "I'm so sorry. I'm...I never meant for..." Tyson cleared the emotion from his throat. He then proceeded to remove the tape restricting Emma's mouth with care.

Kate watched Kelly fidget. Her futile attempt to wrestle against her impulse to withdraw Jerry from Emma. It was obvious that it was consuming her. Her envy blatant over having to watch the man she loved regard another woman with a respect that she knew no other had nor would receive. That's when the epiphany came to Kate; Tyson had, at some point in his life, loved Emma with deep sincerity and had never ceased to do so.

"You're weak, Jerry!" Nieman growled in disdain. "If I recall, this woman is just one more person who will chose to abandon you." Kate could see that Kelly's words had struck a chord with Tyson. His jaw clenched, he shook his head with agitation as if to rid himself from the distressing thought. The divergence within him was escalating.

"She never loved you, Jerry. If she had she would have never walked away from you when you needed her most." Kelly's tone had transitioned to devious condescension. Tyson rubbed his hand across his forehead and into his hair in repetition. A tick constructed from his growing distress.

Kate's heart sank as his frame began to stiffen. The permissiveness and uncharacteristic warmth evaporating into the familiar, emotionless man. A man who had relished in harassing her and Castle all these years. Kelly was succeeding and it was evident by the cruel grin which embellished her face with triumph. Each forceful click of Kelly's stilettos made Kate feel sick as she approached Tyson, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No one will ever love you like I do, baby." She meandered her arm around him to cup his whiskery chin and compel his eyes to meet hers. "I will never leave you."

Tyson's breathing had accelerated. A sign that his mind had retreated to his past trauma and feelings of perpetual abandonment and lasting rage. He dumped Emma from his arms and recoiled, appalled by his demonstration of impuissance. "Welcome back." Kelly smiled. Maddened by her declaration, Tyson swiveled and connected a harsh backhand to the doctor's cheek. Kate found it odd that Nieman huffed, releasing an agreeable laugh.

"Don't you ever talk to me like I'm some kind of child again. " He seethed. His attention turned to Kate, whom he had noticed studying the entire exchange. "Enjoying the show, detective?" He chided. "Well, don't you worry, you'll have your turn. I think it's time we gave that meddlesome writer of yours a new calling card." Tyson's demeanor made Kate's stomach churn. She found herself combatting a fresh wave of nausea compounded by insurmountable vertigo. Tyson could do what he wished with her, but she couldn't lose Castle. She'd do anything, endure anything if it ensured her husband's safety.

"Leave them alone, Ty." A weak, yet resolute voice interjected. Kate's heart sank as she saw Emma struggle to lift herself from the filthy concrete, her body quaking at the required effort. Her left cheek inflamed, dyed a deep plumb where her laceration persisted to exude fresh blood. She faltered, falling backward to the wall for support. "Haven't you destroyed enough lives already?"

"You don't get to call me that, Emma. Not anymore." He glared, but Kate could tell that her allusion to their past breached his attempt to deflect its significance. "We're not twelve years old anymore."

"We both know that you hate your name. You never liked Jerry and you hated your father, so any reference to his name, which you bear, isn't preferential either." Emma spoke as if she was that young girl with her burdened friend once again. "You're the one that asked me to refer to you as Ty, remember?" She endeavored to meet his eye line, sincere empathy permeating her voice.

"Emma, do you remember how you got here?" He inquired with nonchalance.

"You would know better than I would. You're the reason I'm here." She retorted.

"My efforts have been on the detective and her husband...Kelly suggested... This is the first I've been here in days. " Tyson confessed. Finally clarity befell Kate and Emma. Emma's involvement was never part of Tyson's plan. Of course he had wanted bait for Castle and Kate, but he would have chosen his typical blonde prostitute. He'd believe that's exactly who Kelly had procured for him as she had in the past. Kate recalled the pallor adorning Tyson's face when he revealed the beautiful brunette. The way her fair skin and kind hazel eyes haunted him. She was the negation of his victims. A part of the reason Kate identified with the wedding photo Castle had found on the mantle in her and Wyatt's home.

"I know they drugged me. An injection of some sort, likely Ketamine. Being a plastic surgeon, your partner here would have easy access to such a drug."

"Wow. Doctor Coles, I'm impressed." Kelly interjected, confirming Emma's suspicions.

"I know surgical sedatives, considering I use them often on my patients. I'm assuming that's what you injected Kate and her husband with as well." She nodded toward Kate.

"Seeing as your mistress keeps injecting me with fresh doses of Ketamine. I haven't had much time string together many coherent thoughts...except for..." An epiphany struck her with such power than she recoiled and slid down the wall trembling in agony.

"No..."She shook her head in frantic refutation. The swell in emotion exaggerated the green in her eyes which were now abundant with tears threatening to fall.

"Wyatt... "She panted, startled at the phantom echo of gun discharging a fatal round.

Kate's mind returned to the crime scene she had called to earlier in the week. She could only imagine the thoughts surging through Emma's mind. It induced flashbacks to the trauma of her mother's murder. To the two months when her soon-to-be husband vanished without a trace on their wedding day. Kate cursed the gag in her mouth and the restraints confining her. She wished she could comfort this woman in some way. Offer some semblance of light or wisdom to ward off the impending darkness that would soon shroud her life.

Emma's breakdown was more than Tyson could tolerate. He heaved Nieman by the arm departing the room to have a more private conversation with his partner. As soon as the door locked behind them Emma succumbed to her grief. It didn't take long to for Kate to hear an impassioned argument raging in a nearby room. She couldn't decipher what either party was saying. She turned her attention to trying to free herself, if at all possible. She needed to find Castle and the boys.

Emma paused once she noticed Kate working against her bindings. It was the first time that both had realized that neither captor had taken the time to secure Emma before leaving the room. She struggled to rise to her feet once again, doing her best to stifle her cries not wanting to draw attention back to the room quite yet. Her hands quivered as she fidgeted with Kate's wrist restraints first, once her right wrist was free, she moved to the left.

"Almost free, detective." She whispered between gasps of emotion. Her efforts came to an abrupt halt when she squelched as she doubled over in pain panting, a look of added distress mixed in with the pain. Something else was wrong – perhaps internal injuries hidden beneath her clothing. Kate could only guess. Emma sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to resume freeing Kate. With her left hand free Kate sat up, removed the gag from her mouth and began to unfasten her right ankle while Emma worked on the left.

"Thank you." Kate breathed.

"You can thank me when you make it out of here alive detective." Emma said, stopping as her attention went to the new found silence.

"The arguing stopped." Kate said, reading Emma's mind.

"Quick, you need to hide detective!" Emma urged, directing her to an alcove hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Emma, no. We need to find a way to get you to a hospital." Kate refuted.

"I'm a doctor, remember. I have a pretty good idea of my current state." Emma teased. "Besides, detective, someone will need to distract them."

"No..."Kate couldn't agree to this.

"Please, just trust me. You have more power to stop this than I do." Emma implored, pushing Kate toward the hiding place. They both turned their attention to the door as they heard the voices of their imprisoners approaching. "Now, go." Emma offered a waning smile. Kate submitted to Emma's plea with great reluctance. She hated to watch as Emma returned to the position the killers had left her in before their spat.


	9. Chapter 9 - Underestimation

Kate could see everything from her seamless vantage point. A place that would soon prove more a prison a less a sanctuary. As a diversion Emma grabbed an instrument off of Kelly's desk and used it to smash the only window in the room. This made it look as though Kate had escaped through it.

Kelly sauntered in only to have her poise wane followed by the drop of her jaw at the discovery of Kate's absence. Her gaze went to Emma who bore a smug smirk of satisfaction. Tyson complexion went ashen. Emma didn't need to speculate the consequences of her actions, but she would endure them for as long as she needed to – for Wyatt. She wouldn't allow his murderer to go free. Her life was a worthy price for his justice, a price she was glad to pay to inhibit Tyson and Nieman from destroying the lives of any others.

"Where is she?!" Nieman shrieked mere inches from Emma's face.

"How should I know? She's your prisoner." Emma answered with calm intonation, intent on toying with the sociopath.

"Oh, my dear, you wish to play games do you?" Kelly grinned, her eyes sadistic slits. "I understand you have a fear of water."

Emma continued to stare at Kelly with conviction, offering nothing to the doctor to add validity to her claim. The doctor then grabbed the woman and leveraged her weight onto Emma's back. She seized each tender wrist binding them behind her back with flaxen cord. The pressure cut deeper into her wrists reopening the chapped wounds, causing Emma to yelp in pain.

"See if you can get out of those, my darling Emma." Kelly taunted through a pout while suspending Emma's chin with her fingers. "Now, Emma, darling – "Emma refused to meet Kelly's twisted glare. "Look at me!" She barked clasping Emma by the cheeks, ensuring that her nails dug into the open laceration. Emma winced, but didn't show the slightest vulnerability.

"Have it your way then." The redhead shrugged, exiting the room to retrieve something. When returned she was dragging a large basin and Kate knew exactly where this was going.

'Kelly had mentioned Emma's fear of water – water torture. 'She's going to try to break Emma.' Kate thought. Her mind returning to her interrogation from Vulcan Simmons. The way the ice water had burned her lungs and each breath pierced her chest. Everything in her protested honoring Emma's plea. She couldn't bear to watch while someone suffered through the same ordeal to protect her.

Emma's face remained stoical as Nieman filled the basin with cold water then proceeded to dump five large bags of ice in. Kate took note of the way Emma took a sharp inhale to brace herself while Nieman had her back turned.

"Ice water." Emma mused with a faint smile. "Do you remember that day, Ty?" This was less a revelation and more a distraction until they noticed the window.

"Yes." He echoed with reluctance.

"I do, with a perfect clarity. After all, it was my brilliant idea to venture out onto the frozen pond." She stared ahead wearing a blank expression. It was clear that she was recalling the imagery in her mind. She knew Nieman had already heard this story from Jerry at some point.

"I told you not to."

"I know. But you know me, tenacious to a fault." She returned to her story. "I hadn't even realized just how far out onto the ice I'd gone until I looked back and saw the worry on your face."

"You didn't even have a chance to look down – the ice just gave way. You disappeared before I could do anything." He finished.

"Being trapped under the ice – the seconds felt like hours. I was on the verge of losing consciousness when I felt a hand grab mine." Her eyes conveyed far more than her words ever could and Tyson's response was to stare back with a wounded look on his face. "You disregarded your fear and own safety to save me. I never thanked you for that."

"It was nothing." He murmured.

"Thank you, Ty." She glanced toward the window hoping to get caught.

Kelly gripped Tyson's shoulder interjecting to point out the shattered window. "Jerry, we're on a timeline here. Castle and the others will find us, it's only a matter of time. We need to intercept the detective before she ruins everything."


	10. Chapter 10 - Undesired Distractions

Tyson exit of the room in pursuit of Kate was abrupt, his supposition that she had fled the premises. Nieman resumed initiating her torturous scheme for Emma. She seized a fistful of Emma's dark brown locks and thrusting her forehead into the blunt edge of the basin. Emma emitted an anguished groan upon contact and dropped to the concrete.

"You're going to regret crossing me, darling." Kelly threatened, heaving Emma off of the unforgiving floor. Kate noticed a collection of blood where Emma's forehead had fallen, likely a fresh site in need of stitches.

Emma had nothing in her, but to laugh in response, "Regret." Her demeanor shifted, eyes now emanated an unyielding tenacity. "I'll regret none of what is to follow this moment. You fancy yourself a powerful and cunning woman, but you know nothing of what I'm willing to do. Of what I'm capable of." The conviction in Emma's voice stirred Kate. Kelly shifted with tension before refuting Emma's statement.

"Give it time." She scoffed before plunging Emma's head into the frigid water. She secured it there for several minutes.

Kate knew Nieman wouldn't drown Emma, not this soon. It would inhibit her ability to savor in the anguish she was merciless inflicting. It gnawed at Kate to watch such an inhumane act. She could sympathize with having endure such torture. With the two killers separated now was her best opportunity to influence the odds of survival, not only for her, but for Emma also. She was on a timetable and needed to come up with a plan fast. As she surveyed the room she noted that Kelly had left her phone unsupervised on the desk behind her.

Emma gasped for air, choking as she did so. "Do your...worst." Her labored cough stifled her words. "This pain is nothing compared to what I've already lost."

"Oh, Emma, so dramatic." Kelly mocked returning the frail woman to the bitter water. This time it didn't take as long for Emma to struggle against Kelly in a panic.

With Kelly's concentration on Emma, Kate exercised caution as she slinked toward the phone. She was almost to the desk when Kelly hauled Emma from the water. The poor woman was trembling with ferocity, her body heaving with each excruciating cough. The water in the basin saturated a muted crimson from Emma's open wounds, a sight that made Kate's stomach churn. Now was not the time to lose her composure. She willed herself to continue – if she could steal the phone she could at least call 911.

"You've taken everything that gave my life significance." Emma declared with resentment after Kelley withdrew from the water. "I don't fear death, Kelly. I welcome it."

"You still have a while yet before it will come to that." Nieman sniggered.

"So be it."


	11. Chapter 11 - Irreversable

As Kelly submerged Emma once again, Kate snapped. She disregarded the phone, her attention now fixated on the belligerent red head. She felt a restored vigor surge through her veins, a product of the adrenaline permeating her blood. Her muscles stiffened and her fists balled as she stalked toward Kelly in resolute ferocity.

Upon reaching Kelly, Kate seized the woman by the hair and thrust her backward forcing her to the concrete floor with great force. "You think that you can just do whatever you please without consequences, huh? Kate growled through clenched teeth, her weight binding Kelly to the floor. Kate's hands, without thought, had encircled the doctor's neck.

Her head no longer under the bitter water, Emma choked for oxygen and collapsed to the unforgiving concrete. Kate compelled herself to maintain her attention on Kelly. Though, Emma's deep coughs prompted concern. The rage assaulting Kate was disconcerting, radiating a profound animosity. Taking a life wasn't a part of who she was, though doing whatever it took to protect innocent lives was. She refused to watch Emma suffer a moment longer. She longed to return to the protection of Castle's embrace.

"You've done this." Kate avowed overcome by resentful emotion. Torment shrouded her as she watched Kelly choke, the life bleeding from her eyes with each passing moment. A product of her own hands. Sure, the past had required her to kill before, but a gun delivered a prompt death. A more humane death. The doctor's final moments would be antithetical; slow, filled with panic and fear. A death which Kate desired for no living creature.

Kelly efforts to clutch Kate's clothes were ineffectual. Nothing could save her now. Her endeavors haunted Kate and in many ways she wished it had never come to this moment. She yearned to awake from a troubled slumber to discover her world content and safe, as it was before. She'd roll her slight frame into the comfort of Castle's, his presence immediately warding off all demons. She would discover herself at home, in a reality with Tyson and Nieman an aspect the past. Lacking the ability to upset both present and future. But deep down, she knew that this nightmare would perpetuate until one duo were dead.

The minutia of time felt more an eternity. To wait as you permit a person to die was a cruel punishment indeed. "I never wanted to kill you, Nieman! I never wanted it to come to this!" Kate snarled in regret. "You left me with no other choice. Don't you see that?"

Kate could feel Kelly's body begin to relax. Nieman extended her hand and dusted her fingers along Kate's jawline in adoration. Her hand soon plummeted to the cement, eyes rolling backward. Kate couldn't combat the tears any longer, she was unable to stay the guilt consuming her. She knew she'd done nothing immoral. But she knew she'd never forget the sensation of a life dissolving beneath her fingertips. Fingertips once regarded with marked tenderness and affection.

Surprise filled Kate when the gentle pressure of a supportive hand rested upon her trembling shoulder. She turned to see it belonged to Emma, her eyes ablaze with apologetic empathy. "I'm so sorry, Kate...I...if it should have been me." She slurred with a hoarse voice, her eyes cast downward.

Kate could only muster a weak smile before pointing out that she and Emma would be wise to fasten Nieman's body to the table for good measure. As Kate inspected Emma's face her heart broke at its disrepair. Her once beautiful face was quite unrecognizable by comparison. It was now adorned with two abysmal cuts, various contusions, and sporadic swelling. The icy water had somewhat hindered the bleeding of her lacerations.

"Emma, we need to get you out of here before Jerry comes back." Kate said as she helped Emma to her feet.


	12. Chapter 12 - Reaching

The supple foliage crunched each time it connected with Kate's bare feet. The sound at times muffled by the cracking of fallen sticks giving way beneath her weight. She steadied Emma whose weak frame stumbled beside her. They endeavored to distance themselves from the derelict house which had become their prison. Relief washed over Kate, as they were now concealed in the assembly of trees. A wooded area seemed without end, but knew that she needed to reach help and soon. Emma's condition was declining at an accelerated rate. Their advancement into the woods halted when Emma slipped from Kate's support and toppled to the cold earth.

"...Emma." Kate breathed, her eyes inundated with concern as she dropped to her knees beside the dwindling woman.

"Emma please..."

"Kate, I... I'm so cold." Emma shivered as she struggled against the impulse to nod off.

"We're so close. Please, Emma... Don't give up!" Kate pleaded in a voice hoarse with exhaustion as she shook her icy frame.

Her attempts to lift Emma to her feet were futile; she was weak from starvation and Emma was nothing more than dead weight. Kate refused to allow their circumstances deter her, she would not watch Emma die. Kate's scoured over what their next move would be, should Emma be unable to go on. Kate's thoughts shifted when she noticed a slight protrusion on Emma's lower abdomen. One she hadn't noticed before. Kate moved to raise the semi-conscious woman's shirt to examine her injuries.

"Emma, hold still, please. I need to check the extent of your injuries." Kate informed her, gasping when the bare skin of her belly became exposed. The bruising was deep and dark, an unmistakable sign of internal bleeding. Tears coated Kate's eyes, the fresh emotion prompting her to become dizzy and convulse in a wrenching dry heave. Fighting to regain her composure she approached Emma again.

"Oh Emma... what have they done to you." Kate wept, jumping when Emma stirred.

"W... Wyatt." She mumbled as tears rolled down the sides of her face. "I... I'm so sorry."

Panic hit Kate when the snapping of a twig resonated in the distance. Someone was nearby – likely Tyson closing in on them. Mustering everything she had, Kate dragged Emma to hiding place. Once satisfied with Emma's concealment, she lingered in the stillness, anticipating the approaching figure. It wasn't until now that she took notice of her unprotected feet and their bleak disrepair. Kate bit back the emotion constricting her throat while she contemplated her next move. But her thoughts dissolved by Emma's gradual return to consciousness.

"Kate... "

"I'm still here, Emma. I'm not going anywhere." Kate assured in a soothing voice.

"But you have to." Emma voice wasn't the only thing pleading.

"No... I can't. I won't." Kate countered holding true to her mulish.

"Why are you fighting this, Kate?! I'm not going to make it and I've made my peace with that." Emma snapped.

"Because I couldn't live with that version of myself. I have to try to save you!"

"You don't get it – This isn't just about you anymore." A discouraged laugh escaped Emma. "My husband – the love of my life is dead, all hopes of children together gone. My future is cold, empty, but yours, Kate – yours still holds the promise that mine once did."

"What – What are you saying?" Kate had a strong suspicion where the conversation was going, but didn't want to believe it.

"Kelly discovered something... a vulnerability that Ty was eager to exploit. He relished in how it would destroy your already tormented husband. You were still sedated and they hadn't realized that I'd come to... "

Kate felt the blood drain from her face and extremities, the urge to vomit assaulting her with more force than ever before. With nothing in her stomach she dry heaved, immobilized by its painful and consuming succession. She endeavored to gain control of her body, nervous that she was drawing attention to their alcove amid the trees. Over the past few days she'd had her suspicions, but Wyatt's murder beckoned before they could reach fruition.

"No…" She pleaded, her expression filled with dejection.

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way." Emma uttered apologetic.

"You've been protecting me - and the reminiscing with Jerry, that was a distraction." Guilt washed over Kate as the weight of Emma's actions struck her.

"You would have insisted on the same, detective and I know that."

A part of Kate now wished that she'd met Emma under different circumstances, happier ones. She had a feeling that they may have been good friends. The bitter reality returned to the foreground as frantic footsteps and panting caught up to them. Kate peered beyond the cluster of trees with caution, terror seizing her at the sight before her. Kelly Nieman was still alive and agitated beyond anything Kate had ever seen. Unrestrained indicated that Jerry Tyson had accompanied her in pursuit of the missing women – but where was he?

Kate's inquiry received an answer when head connected c with the tree's uneven bark. Before she could attempt to pull herself to her feet, Jerry Tyson grabbed tight a fistful of her hair and heaved her to her feet.

"You think you're so clever, Kate. Don't think that you have eluded what I've had planned for you all along, I know your secret." Tyson growled with disdain, pressing the blade of a hunting knife to Kate's lower abdomen.

Kelly came into view dragging a weak Emma. Delight adorned her face as she thrust her to the ground at Kate's feet. Kate still clung to the hope that her plan had worked, that this wouldn't be the way that she nor Emma would meet her demise.

"Well, it would seem that you two have become quite the friends." Kelly scoffed.

"Go to hell, Nieman." Emma retorted, her face half buried in the foliage.

"Kate, I want you to witness this with the knowledge that you didn't stop it. That you couldn't stop it. You've failed, detective."

Kelly pinned Emma to the ground with a foot planted on the center of her back then reached into her pocket to remove a handgun. She lowered her hand, her aim fixed on the back of Emma's neck. The echo of gunfire piercing the air startled Kate. Surprised to see Kelly Nieman's frame collapse to a patch of earth beside Emma. She knew the shot hadn't come from Tyson because one arm held Kate close to him while the other secured the knife against her belly.

Tyson pivoted upon hearing the shooter approach, it was evident that he planned to use Kate as his leverage. Kate felt the surge of butterflies in her stomach as she saw Castle standing before her. Her backup piece steady in his hand, void of hesitation.

"Let her go, Tyson. It's over. You've lost." Castle snarled.

"No, Castle...it's not over. Not yet." Tyson mused tightening his grip on Kate. She could feel the blade digging into her flesh. Her confusion peaked when Castle gave a subtle nod.

"Oh, but it is, Ty." Emma replied, crashing a large rock into the side of his head, compelling him to release his hold on Kate.

He pivoted the blade as he fell, the sharp steel catching Emma's arm. She fought her way to the abandoned knife, but failed to secure it before Tyson could. "There's no going back, Emm. I'm sorry." He choked, then turned the blade on her. A bullet pierced his head before he could follow through. Emma turned to see Kate with the smoking gun before she succumbed to the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13 - Safety

Kate staggered toward an unconscious Emma with Castle in tow. She became aware of the distant blare of sirens growing louder as they drew near. She knelt beside the failing woman to examine the knife wound on Emma's bicep. She lifted her arm, distressed by its iciness and paused to exchange a concerned look with Castle. She then removed her shirt and began tie it around the laceration.

"Castle, give me your jacket." Kate ordered reaching outward. She was frantic to ensure Emma hold onto any hint warmth possible. With her husband's jacket in hand, Kate proceeded to bundle her in it.

Castle dropped to Kate's side, placing a protective arm over her shoulders. He attempted to hold her in a way that would allow his body heat to transfer to her. She was trembling in her thin undershirt. She'd forgotten her wounds until Castle tore each sleeve from his shirt and applied pressure to her forehead and belly. His hand lingered on her belly, but he remained silent.

She knew that each would need stitches. She cast her eyes downward to her her husband's hand and noticed something she hadn't noticed before. The subtle protrusion of her lower abdomen. The lack of food over the past few days adding emphasis. She had been too preoccupied before now to detect it. She suspected that Castle's pause was likely due to suspicion. A hint of a smile decorating her face she reached into her pocket removing the cell phone she had stolen from Nieman's desk. She glanced to it and then to her husband.

"I knew you'd be able to track it once I called …" She had called him before the escape, keeping him on the entire time. "I had to believe that you'd find us… I couldn't…"

"I know, love," he hushed her pulling her closer, confirming her safety, "I had to believe that I'd find you too."

"Castle, there's something …." Before she could finish Espo chimed in.

"…Castle!" A familiar voice called out.

"We're over here, Espo!"

"Beckett – You're alive!" Esposito exclaimed in relief as he appeared from among the trees.

"Espo, please tell me you have an ambulance."

"The EMTs are on their way out now." She could feel him looking her over for any sign of serious injury. His eyes snagging first on her battered forehead then fell to the cut on her belly.

"I'll live, Espo. Please, help Emma." She begged, observing Espo's demeanor shift upon seeing the poor woman's disrepair. Even through the bruising and lacerations he could still tell that she was a beautiful woman. He turned to Kate taking a moment to collect his thoughts before finally speaking.

"Is it safe to move her?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, she doesn't have any spinal injuries."

Before Kate could finish, Javi scooped Emma into his arms and began to rush her out of the woods. He knew that her time was dwindling and she needed a hospital and soon. Without hesitation, he jumped into the back of the ambulance with her. He'd noted the way Beckett's eyes implored that this woman survive. Anything important to Beckett was important to him. He took comfort in the fact that Ryan and Castle would see to Beckett and would meet up with them at the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Kate endeavored to stay her worry as she awaited news from the doctor. She was half tempted to tell Castle her more than suspicions, but since she hadn't had the opportunity to confirm them she opted not to. Finally a man in his mid-thirties entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, I'm Doctor Hawes."

The couple sat in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Mrs. Castle, apart from the nineteen stitches, you are quite dehydrated. We'll need to place you on an IV to restore your fluids. We ran a few other tests, each protocol just to be thorough."

Kate was hanging on his every word, waiting – no hoping for good news.

"Everything appears to be normal, especially considering what you've been through. My nurse will be bringing in our ultrasound machine to ensure that everything with your pregnancy is alright."

She turned to Castle who wore dubious grin on his face as if waiting to be return from a dream. His wonderment soon transformed into concern as reality seeped in. He grabbed her grabbed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze, as much for his reassurance as for hers.

There was a quiet knock on the door followed by an energetic young nurse rolling in the ultrasound machine. She was silent as she set up the equipment, not wanting to interrupt the pensive couple. Once ready, she sat beside Kate, who looked as tense as ever, and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Castle. My name is Amelia, I'll be doing your ultrasound. If you could please lift your shirt for me that would be great."

Once Kate did so, Amelia grabbed a tube of gel and applied it to Kate's lower abdomen. After shifting the transducer probe for a moment an image came onto the screen accompanied by a swift whooshing sound. Kate didn't dare get her hopes up until she was certain that the ordeal hadn't harmed her baby.

"Well, Mrs. Castle, here is a healthy fetus at eight weeks. The development and heart-rate are normal as well as your HCG levels. After this experience and your heart condition, you're considered high risk."

Amelia noticed the worry spreading over the couple's faces.

"Now, this is just a precaution and only means that you need to see your doctor more often than typical. With that said, I will give you two a moment alone before Doctor Hawes returns."

Castle turned a loving gaze toward Kate and inclined toward her, pressing a gentle kiss on the uninjured skin of her forehead.

"A baby." He whispered in awe, allowing his hand to caress her hint 0f a bump.


	14. Chapter 14 - Unraveling

Kate strode down the hallway of the hospital toward Emma's room consumed with anxiety. She wasn't surprised to see Esposito occupying a chair outside her room. He seemed deep in thought, but leapt to his feet when he noticed her and exhaled in relief.

"Beckett…" He breathed and pulled her into an uncharacteristic embrace.

"Everything's alright, Javi. I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I just have to sport this glamorous stitches for a while." She assured with forced sarcasm and a pensive smile then cast her eyes into the room.

"Lanie's looking over her chart with her right now." Esposito answered as though he read her mind.

"Where's Ryan?" Her shift in topic was more to ease her worry than anything.

"He's trying to locate any family she might have."

"Any luck?"

"No. Not so far."

The more Kate discovered about Emma, the more everything made sense. Emma had meant every word of what she said to Kelly amid her water torture. With Wyatt's death everything she loved was gone.

"Where's Castle?" Esposito interjected her thoughts.

"Oh, he's working on getting Martha and Alexis back home now that everything is safe."

"Kate!" Lanie shouted and moved to embrace her friend. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay, Lanie. I promise."

Lanie's eyes thinned into skeptical slits. "Girl, Imma smack you. You were almost killed and your forehead says otherwise."

"How is she?" Kate countered eager for a topic change.

Lanie paused for a moment unsure of how to approach the discussion. Unfiltered honesty was what Kate wanted and needed to hear and that's what Lanie was going to give. She knew it would be difficult.

"Not great. She hasn't regained consciousness since she blacked out in the woods." Before going into the raw details of Emma's condition Lanie asked, "Kate, are you sure that you want to hear this now? We can wait if you -"

"Lanie, I wouldn't be here in the shape that I'm in if it weren't for her. Who knows what they would have done to me. Now please, tell me." Kate interrupted.

Lanie released a burdened sigh. "Okay, but I need to warn you, it's not going to be a lot to take in."

Kate nodded to signify her understanding.

"The torture she endured was extensive, most of it hidden beneath her clothes. There are close to a hundred burns scattered on her back as if Nieman lit matches then extinguished them on her skin. By the inflammation and appearance of them it's safe to assume they've been there for at least five days. The seared skin had fused to her shirt while trying to heal… When we removed her shirt it pulled the skin off with it. We had to put her on some heavy antibiotics to counter the infection. "

Lanie's blunt explanation tore Kate apart. She allowed herself to sink into the chair beside her as she worked to process the information about Emma's condition. Her mind reflected on her initial meeting with Emma, the burns would have already been present. This meant that Emma fought to conceal her agony from Kate.

"The tendons and ligaments in her hands and wrists have micro tears from the strain of her weight. With some physical therapy her ability to use will go uncompromised long term, but her wrists will scar."

"In the woods… I saw what looked like signs of internal bleeding."

"Yes, she had some cracked ribs and internal bleeding of which are conducive to enduring beatings. In her case the bleeding was slow, but she's lucky you were able to get ahold of that phone. Another day and the bleeding would have likely killed her."

"I'm sure she'd been wishing for death for days." Kate mumbled, her words constricted by emotion.

"During her water torture she aspirated some water. She doesn't have full-blown pneumonia, but she was close. Her throat and lungs have ice burns, though minor. Now, this is only the physical torture. We won't know anything about the extent of the psychological until she's coherent."

"And her chances of survival?"

"Making it through the night will be critical. If she makes it through the night the outlook will be more promising. But I want you to know that that's a big if, Kate. Her body has taken as much as it can."

Kate nodded in understanding, endeavoring to stay her tears. Aware that Lanie could read her better than she would admit to herself, it was only a matter of time before her little secret was out. Exhaustion swept over her and she yearned for her warm bed, her frame secured in Castle's arms. Guilt consumed her at her nerve to wish for such a thing as Emma fought for her life.

"Go, you need you've been through a lot. You need your rest." Esposito almost begged while he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"But -"

"I'll stay here and call you if anything changes."

"Thanks, Javi." Kate managed, her emotions mounting.

"I'll walk you out, Kate." Lanie offered.

"Lane, it's okay. I have Castle."

"I insist." She coerced shooting Kate an expectant look.

Once out of Esposito's sight Lanie pulled Kate into an empty room and closed the door. Kate didn't need to guess what this involved and hadn't the energy to protest. She took a seat on the bed and waited for Lanie to speak.

"Katherine Beckett Castle, do you have something you'd like to tell me?" Lanie inquired with her planted firmly on her hips.

"It would seem that anything I'd have to tell you, you already know." Kate answered facetiously.

"Don't you dare think for a second that I wouldn't read your chart too!" Her stern demeanor soon melted into obvious excitement. "Oh girl, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Lanie, but I'd prefer to keep it a secret for a while longer." Kate said struggling out of her friend's embrace. "Somehow I have the feeling that's not the only reason you lured me in here."

"Kate, there's one other detail about Emma that I think you should know. Because in time you'll find out anyway…" The hesitation in Lanie's voice made Kate's heart sink.

"What?" She almost didn't want to know.

"I don't think Nieman intended for Wyatt to be home that night."

"Why do you say that?" So far all Lanie had managed to do was further confuse Kate.

"Because both doctors had shifts scheduled at the hospital, but something happened. The night before Wyatt's murder Emma called in and Wyatt left his shift early."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Price of Survival

Once in the car Kate sat in somber quietness beside Castle. Her gaze vacant and despondent, transfixed on the mindless haze of irrelevant scenery as it flashed by. Her mind adrift, inundated with pangs of guilt. Lanie's disclosure a seamless addendum to the elegiac symphony narrating Emma's now forlorn world. Kate's thoughts ruminated on Emma. On her expression after waking to the dejected fragments of her once joyful life.

Kate failed to notice that the car had stopped and Castle was now standing alongside her open door. A compassionate smile garnished his face while his arm lay outstretched in gentle expectation. She slipped her slender hand into his allowing herself to rely on his strength. She discovered herself sitting at the foot of their bed with no memory of her arrival or change of clothes.

"Hey, you." Castle uttered in a soft voice as he entered the room.

"Hey." Her response more hollow than intended.

"I made you some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"No. Not at the moment. Thanks though." She replied with a heartbreaking smile. Under normal circumstances Castle wouldn't push Kate. But after their recent discovery he knew it was necessary.

"Babe, you need to eat something. Please. If not for you then…" He countered. His intonation conveying profound worry.

"You're right." She released a troubled sigh, resting her palm upon his jaw beneath his ear. Until now all thoughts of their baby had become subdued by her remorseful conscience. "I'm so sorry."

"Kate, please don't apologize." Castle murmured, his eyes imploring her. "You've been through enough as it is."

"I think… I think I just need some sleep after I eat. Sleep will make everything better." She breathed, scrubbing her hands over her languid eyes. Her words a recognizable effort to abate the torturous confines of her distressed mind.

Castle couldn't allow himself to sleep until Kate was already asleep. He felt every fiber of himself teetering on the threshold of collapse. He'd come so close to losing her. So close to losing both of them. His inability to save her from the car that day, to keep her, safe plagued him. If only he had distinguished Tyson's course from the beginning.

Kate had requested the bedside light remain on. She wished see Castle's face should she awake. Her measured and balanced breathing implied the surrender of her consciousness to her reprieve. He held her as close to his body as he could longing to shelter her in his arms, her heart neighboring his in immaculate cadence always. The tips of his fingers danced across the minute swell of Kate's abdomen as daydreams of their baby lulled him to his slumber.

Castle awoke from his sleep when he rolled to his wife's side of the bed only to encounter vacant sheets. He threw the sheets off of him and jumped to his feet. Identifying the unbroken trickling of the shower in their bathroom he inhaled and advanced toward the door. With his hand outstretched to grab the door he paused, heartbroken at the hushed sobs amid the falling water.

Castle opened the door with care, wanting to stay unnoticed. Agony surged through his body as he saw his wife sitting on the floor of the shower, weeping as the water struck her still clothed frame. Without a word he entered the shower and sat behind her, his legs on both sides of her. He then wrapped his arms around her to draw her into him with gentle ease. The couple remained motionless within their silence.

After several minutes Kate disbanded the silence with a blank utterance.

"I still have everything because of her and she now has nothing because of me."

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"She…." The sobs racking Kate's body hindered her words.

"Kate, please slow down." Castle implored resting his cheek against hers while tracing comforting orbits atop her hand. "Breathe. Slow deep breaths."

The warmth of the water had now gone cold, but Kate hadn't seemed to take notice. Castle endured the frigid water, his patience unwavering and concern only for his wife. His body enveloped Kate's in unspoiled stillness until her breathing eased. He didn't neglect to note the significance of his wife's trembling. Without regard for permission, he rose to his feet with Kate's curled up in his arms and grabbed a towel from the closet. He covered her icy body then moved toward their closet to gather dry clothes.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked perusing her side of their closet.

"No." Her reply no more than a distant mumble.

"Okay. I'll try my best not to pick out something weird." He mused in a frail attempt to provoke a smile to no avail.

Castle peeled Kate's sopping clothes from her body with care, toweling the excess moisture from her skin. He then proceeded to clothe his wife with the dry ensemble he'd selected for her, disregarding his cold, soaked frame.

"Alright, I'm going to change and then I'll hold you for as long as you need."

Shedding the saturated apparel from his body wrapped Castle in a newfound warmth. He suppressed a contented sigh as the arid fabric contacted his skin. He hadn't time to relish in his comfort as he turned his attention back to Kate. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her to their bed and laid her down with marked gentleness, positioning bedding over her. He wasted no time climbing into bed to rest beside her, compelling her to draw nearer so that he might nestle into her.

"Castle…" Kate voice buckled under her immense exhaustion.

"Shhh… Babe, I know you're not ready to talk about this. And that's okay." He assured, nuzzling her neck. "Until you are… I'll be right here, by your side. Always."


	16. Chapter 16 - Love and Pain

Emma abandoned the maelstrom entombed within the darkness of her slumber. Her open eyes revealing the visage of a peaceful Wyatt Coles adrift in perfect repose beside her. A silent tear graced her cheek upon noticing the familiar warmth of his fingers laced between hers. A comforting sensation she feared she would never drink in again. As if by instinct her hand traversed the blackness of the room to reunite with the coarse flesh of his unshaven cheek. She marveled at the way his face tickled her fingertips, which roved his skin in reverent adoration.

"I thought I lost you." She breathed placing a kiss onto his head.

"Hmmm… If this is my wakeup call it isn't working very well… " Wyatt mused with eyes still closed.

"More just admiring the miracle before me."

"So you were watching me sleep then."

"Perhaps." Emma managed through a smile.

"Creeper." He teased giving her a gentle nudge with his elbow.

"What can I say, Mr. Coles. You have that effect on me."

"Come here you." Wyatt growled pulling his wife into a passionate kiss.

Emma treasured how after years together Wyatt could steal her breath away. How a simple kiss from him caused her to feel faint. Each day proved a new opportunity to increase the measure of her love for him. Difficulty had presented itself at times, but they learned to rely on one another. The devotion of both deepening for the other as a result.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked, his concern growing when his wife's upright position faltered.

"That kiss… still makes me dizzy."

"Right." Skepticism decorated Wyatt's face. "And I'm sure it has nothing to with this…" His hand snaked to meet her abdomen.

She glanced down at her hand now covering his and smiled in awe.

"Ah, this." Emma whispered, "This is an exquisite result of your ability to take my breath away. Evidence of how I fall in love with you all over again ever single day."

"You're not the only one, my love. There's no one else I would ever want to share my life with. The good and the bad."

"Me too."

"You've enjoyed the good, Emma. Don't ever forget the good no matter how painful it may be."

"What are you talking about, babe?" Panic seized Emma's chest as she observed the sadness wash over Wyatt's face.

"Emm, it's time to wake up. No matter how desperate you are to remain in your dreams you can't."

"Wyatt, you're scaring me."

"I've always loved you, Emm. From the first moment I saw you." His palms cradled his wife's cheeks. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Wyatt, please…" Uncontrollable sobs pitched her frame.

"Emm, happiness is still possible. Don't close yourself off to it." He implored, his lips touching hers with an uncanny calmness.

Emma fell l forward clutching her chest, her lungs ablaze in excruciating pain with each breath.

"What's happening to me?" Emma asked, her voice riddled with fear.

"You're waking up, my darling. I'm afraid you can't stay.

Pain began to register in the skin along her cheekbone and forehead as if split open.

"You, the life we've built together has been my greatest accomplishment, Emma. I love you."

The warmth of Wyatt's touch began to dissipate into the darkness Emma was now enveloped in. The pain assaulting her body only grew with each passing moment. She took notice of a distant beeping penetrating the obscurity she found herself in. The whole of her back seared with a fury unmatched, the immense pain compelling her to shoot upright.

Emma's eyes opened to reveal a modest and darkened hospital room. Before she managed to process her thoughts her compulsion to gag overtook her. She raised her hand and placed it to her mouth, enabling her to survey the obstruction with her fingers.

'_Intubation.' _She thought reaching through dim room to find the button to call her nurse.

A noise beside her startled Emma prompting her to strain her eyes in hopes to reveal its source. Confusion washed over her upon noticing an unfamiliar Latino man asleep in the chair beside her. His face offered a vague acquaintance that she failed to place.

The bitter cognizance of her husband's murder and the torture she'd endured for days on end permeated her body and mind. She endeavored to stay the ensuing tears, fearful that she might wake the sleeping man beside her bed. Once she located the call button for the nurse Emma's panic took control.


	17. Chapter 17 - Awakening

Once he'd soothed Kate enough for her exhaustion to engulf her Castle sat on the couch encompassing his wife's frame. For days Kate's sleep didn't resemble anything peaceful. Most nights she awoke either panicked or consumed by guilt, often both.

By instinct his fingers found their way through her silken chestnut strands. His gaze drawn to the scarce sunlight negating the shadows of their once dark loft. It didn't take long for him to become enraptured by the brilliance of its luster. It amazed him how an ordinary event could evoke such sentiment within him. For the first time since Kate's rescue he found himself alone with his thoughts. The numbness that once enveloped him began to fade giving way to bitter realization. This beautiful and remarkable woman asleep in his arms and their child had come so close to becoming the whisper of a painful memory. Conflicting emotion boiled within him transitioning from agony to relief to rage in an instant.

A warm and familiar sensation beckoned Castle from his thoughts. His eyes abandoned the abundant sunlight and fell to Kate's hand in gentle repose atop his. He grinned as she offered him a contented hum and brushed her fingertips along the top of his hand.

"What has you so lost in thought, love?"

"I'm assuming your question is rhetorical." Castle teased planting a kiss into her hair.

"It's not. It's a sincere question." Kate replied nestling closer to him.

"I never stop thinking about you, Kate. You should know that by now." His voice grew more serious than he intended. "How long have you been awake?"

Kate freed herself from his embrace and sat upright to face him, her hazel eyes searching the azure of his.

"When I realized that my hair is wet from my husband's tears." The pained look she wore pierced him deep. Her fingers wiped the tears from his eyes as they joined the stillness of the loft.

"I almost…" unreserved sobs squelched his words. He cursed his waning strength as he endeavored to stay his overwhelming emotion.

"Oh, Castle…" Kate soothed, slipping her hand beneath Castle's downcast chin entreating him to meet her troubled gaze.

Her captivating eyes spoke volumes to Castle. She made no attempt to veil the fact that many of his fears paralleled her own. He watched as the emotion overtook her and silent tears began to well.

"I know, babe. I know..." She placed her hand atop his lacing her fingers into the softness of his. "But I'm still here." Kate tightened her hold on Castle's hand and moved it to rest in reverence against the minute swell of her lower abdomen. "We're still here."

"Why?" It was the only word Castle could manage to say before forcing back a sob.

Kate cocked her head, her face painted with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The pain in Castle's voice evoking agony in Kate.

"Tell you wha -" Her words cut short by slight increase in firmness where his hand lay over her belly.

"I swear, I didn't know. If I had you would have known as soon as I did. I promise." She ran a weighty hand through her hair. "I thought that maybe it was stress with everything that Tyson and Nieman had put us through for over a month… I never even considered…"

Castle didn't hesitate to interrupt her with a sincere kiss with no sign of stopping there.

"I know." He breathed between each desperate kiss.

"Babe?" Kate interjected, her manner serious yet vulnerable. "You know that this baby is more important to me than my job, right? If I had known… I… I wouldn't have gone out that day…" Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey..." His voice softened as his fingers tucked her hair behind her ear. "Of course I know."

Kate could only shake her head at the unbearable thoughts flooding her mind, anxious to ward them off. Castle didn't need to guess what distressing realizations coursed through his wife's mind. They too plagued his.

"Thank you, Kate. For coming back to me." His words no more than a gentle whisper.

"Babe, it was the only acceptable option in my mind. We've fought too hard to have our story end so soon." Kate pressed her forehead against Castle's furrowed brow, "I want to grow old with you, Richard Castle. I've always wanted to."

Castle inhaled long and sharp and closed his eyes. His hands frozen, residing on the silken skin of her cheeks. Upon opening them once again he beheld his wife smiling at him in sheer adoration. A look that never failed to quicken his pulse and steal his breath away.

"You're so beautiful." He marveled as he studied her captivating eyes.

Kate opened her mouth to respond, but became distracted incessant ringing of Castle's phone in the other room.

"Go ahead. Answer it. We can't hide forever." She conceded.

As Castle rose from the couch to retrieve his phone, Kate resumed her lying position and fell prey to the heaviness of her eyelids.

"Castle. Oh hey, Espo. What's up?"

She found it odd that Esposito would call Castle and not her. Her concern grew when Castle began to speak in a hushed tone as if he didn't want her to hear. Before she could rise from the couch and confront him he was already walking out of their bedroom, his expression troubled.

"Castle, what's going on?" Kate said standing to meet him.

He paused for a moment as he struggled with how to tell his wife the news he'd just received. His concern for her fragile state of mind paralyzed him. He knew his hesitation wasn't helping, yet he found himself at a loss.

"Please, just spit it out. I can't take the tension any longer." She pleaded.

"I will tell you tell you, but I need you to please not be hasty about anything. You need to do what's best for you and our baby. Okay?"

"Okay…" Kate was lost.

"Emma's awake. Espo was there when she came to…" Castle winced at the flash of pain he saw in her eyes.

"And?" She knew there was more, but found herself afraid of what would follow.

"Babe, she's not doing well emotionally."

"I need to see her, Castle." Kate said brushing past him to grab her coat and boots.

"No! Not yet. Please." He beseeched grasping her arm.

"Castle, the only reason I'm standing here is because of her. She took it all to save me and our baby. I need to be there for her. It's the least I can do."

In that moment Castle recognized the need his wife had to make everything okay for Emma again.

"Fine. Let me get my coat."

The pace at which Kate hustled down the hospital corridor alarmed Castle. It was as though she couldn't reach Emma fast enough. Once she saw the doorway of Emma's room in the distance she's faltered in apprehension. An exhausted looking Esposito exited the room eager to greet the couple.

"Beckett!" He exclaimed rushing to meet her with open arms, "How are you holding up?"

"As well as one can expect. How is she doing?" Kate said with a nod in Emma's direction eager to change the subject.

"Beckett, I don't think it would be good for you to see her right now…"

Kate blew past him and entered Emma's room before he could finish explaining. Upon seeing Emma, she felt her knees give way and sunk to the ground. She found herself wishing that she had listened to her husband. Her body quaked with each sob as she took in the visage of a sedated Emma Coles, bound to the bed with various cuts decorating her arms and legs.


	18. Chapter 18 - Finding The Way

Castle entered the room and dropped to the floor beside Kate. Without a word, he pulled her trembling frame into his and began to trace soothing circles into her back. He cast his gaze toward an unconscious Emma. The forlorn sight supplying perfect clarification to Kate's distress.

"Kate, this isn't your fault."

Kate fought to bridle her despair, "I know, but I can't escape the feeling that it is."

"She watched as her husband bled to death only to have the devil himself drag her away to hell on top of it all. Can you blame her for reacting this way?" Castle replied desperate to ease his wife's troubled mind.

"No. I can't," Kate conceded, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. How I would cope."

"For that I'm grateful. We found our way back to each other," His hand dropped to ensconce hers, his lips brushing her forehead.

Kate hadn't noticed until his hand found hers that she'd rested it over her abdomen. As if her first instinct was to protect their child. Her thoughts returned to Emma and the dream of a child lost. Her heart ached at the thought of such a loss.

"No…no…" Emma mumbled as she struggled against the restraints.

For a moment Kate and Castle thought she'd come to. Both rose to their feet and saw her still asleep, but struggling against the restraints. Her head whipped back and forth as if to ward off an unseen demon.

"Wyatt…Please…" Emma implored in desperation.

Kate watched Emma's thrashing decline as deep sobs converged upon her. She wrestled with her strong inclination to wake Emma and save her from her torment. She couldn't bear to watch a moment longer and moved approach the troubled woman. A gentle hand seized her arm beckoning her withdraw.

"Kate, no. Not yet," Castle pleaded, "She needs to face her demons. They won't go away until she does."

"I know," Kate frowned reluctant to accept the truth in Castle's statement.

Emma's cries only fueled Kate's agitation. Each prompting her mind to retreat further into the darkness of their captivity. Kate pulled away from her husband, eager to reach the door.

"I can't do this, Castle. I can't."

"Kate?" Emma's broken voice left Kate frozen.

She felt the blood drain from her face and her knees weaken. She'd wanted to see Emma for quite some time. But now realized her immense fear in confronting everything that had happened. Somewhere amid her panic she felt Castle's supportive arm curl around her slender waist. Her troubled eyes connected with his and he presented an encouraging nod and smile.

Kate pivoted and began to approach Emma. Her heart palpitated harder with each step until she reached the chair at Emma's bedside. She noticed the accentuated dejection in her weary eyes, her disheveled appearance troubling.

"I'm here, Emma," Kate soothed, placing her hand on Emma's wrist, "How are you feeling?"

Kate realized that her question was rhetorical as soon as the words escaped her lips. But she didn't know what else to say. No words or pleasant company could comfort Emma.

"As well as one can expect," Emma replied. Her response an effort to ignore the evidence of her obvious meltdown.

Kate struggled to dispel the ball of emotion caught in her throat, "What can I do?"

Emma's eyes welled with tears and her voice faltered, "Unless you can bring my husband back to me…"

"I'm so sorry," Kate whispered, a lone tear flowing down her left cheek.

"Anyway," Emma said in an attempt to divert the conversation, "How are you doing?"

Kate hated talking about herself and this occasion proved no exception. Given the circumstances she felt Emma's wellbeing and state of mind superseded her own.

"I'm recovering well," Kate answered breaking eye contact.

"Good," Emma countered with a genuine grin, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course. Ask me anything."

"Do you know the gentleman who was in here earlier?"

"Gentleman?" Kate asked, bemused by Emma's inquiry.

"Latino, mid-thirties, attractive. He had a gun and badge, so I assume you know him," Emma continued matter-of-factly.

"Espo," Kate whispered.

"What was that name?"

"His name is Javier Esposito. We work together. He's more a brother than a colleague."

"The nurses tell me that he's barely left my side since I arrived," Emma continued, "He was here. Where you are now, asleep when I first came to."

Emma's revelation surprised Kate. But added a strange clarity to Espo's presence when she and Castle arrived.

"Will you excuse me for a moment, Emma," Kate said rising from her chair to seek out Espo.

She found him sitting in a chair just outside the room, his elbows propped up on his knees. His anxious knees bouncing as he stared at the floor lost in thought.

"Hey, Espo," Kate cut in, occupying the seat beside him.

"Hey, Beckett. How is she?" He asked, eyes hinting at sincere concern.


	19. Chapter 19 - Updated Author's Note

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for me long absence. My life has been insanely busy. I've truly missed the joy of continuing the stories I write. I'm back now and would like your help and input on the direction you'd like to see the story move in for the next chapter. Again, I thank you for your support and input with my stories. It really adds to the fun of writing.

E.B.


End file.
